Donald's Dark Side Revealed!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Basically a Continuation following from Q of a New Era Episode!


Previously In Disneymon, Our Heroes Just Came Across A Wild Bullseye and Q immediately challenge it to A Battle, And Successfully Captured Bullseye as a New Addition to her Team, Now Ash, Q And Marc continue their Journey to Radiator Springs, Where site of their Very Gym Battle will take place!! Meanwhile, as Ash and friends are preparation for a picnic and at the mean time Ash, Marc, Q let out their Disneymon to play and bond together except for Q's Dim got very Shy and Timid and hide behind Q, and Q said, "Dim its okay everything will thing be okay." As Q's Dim Shyly whimpering like a puppy. As Q's Pluto sees And wants to become friends with Q's Dim and Pluto would playfully wag its tail and barks and comes over to Q's Dim and Dim reacts and flies up into a tree, As Dim while up in the tree, whimpering and shaking. As Marc Comes and Checks with Q and Says "What? Hey GFF! Is Dim OK?" As Q Says "Hi BFF. Dim is okay, Dim got startled by Pluto because Pluto wanted to play with Dim." As Marc Says "Oh!! Awww!! Pluto just trying to be Friendly!" As Marc Hands Q a Rope to Use to Climb the Tree, As Marc Throws the Other End over a High Tree Branch too Use as Leverage to Help Pull Q up the Tree to Retrieve Dim. As Q Says "Oh Thanks BFF!!" As Marc Says "No Problem Sweetheart!! Just Thought It would be the Safest way to get Dim down from the Tree." As Q scaled the tree to retrieve Her Dim and Q said, "Aww Dim! It's OK, Everything will be OK now Dim, No need to worry. I promised things will get easier soon, Wanna come down." As Q's Dim Shyly comes off the tree limb and hose towards Q. As Q carried Her Dim in her arms and Gave Marc the Signal to Gently Pull them down safely to the Ground.

As Marc Finished Helping Q and Dim down from the Tree, Ash is Sitting at a Table eating Lunch with Pikachu Saying, "Are you guys done yet, I want more seconds!" As Marc Snared at Ash and Says "Really Ash!! You could of Help Me get Q and Dim down safely down the Tree instead of Stuffing your Face with Sandwiches!!" As Pikachu FacePalms Himself Saying "Pika... Pi!!" Just As Marc Safely Grabs Q and Helps her Safely get on the Ground with Dim in her Arms, Dim is Shaking Upon seeing Marc, But Q Says "Aww!! You don't have to be afraid Dim, This is Marc, You can trust him for Sure!! As Q's Dim Shyly looks at Marc, and Q's Dim Shyly sniffed at Marc's arm and hand and than Backed off and his Behind Q. As Marc Says " Aww Man, So Close of Getting Dim to Like Me!" As Q Says "Aww No Worries Sweetie, It was a Start, But Remember, It still going to take some time for Dim to Trust anyone Right Now, So No Worries!" As Marc smiles and Says "Yeah!! You're Right!!" As Q smiles and Marc and Q Hugged And Kissed Each Other For Comfort and Support and Held Hands!! As Then Q Turned her Attention to Ash and Gave Him a Look and Starts to Walk Up to Ash with Foot Tapping and Says To Ash, "Excuse me Ash but could it kill you for a sec to help someone else instead of your stomach, Ash!" Then Ash turned and Went "Hey, I was Contributing, A Little Bit!!" As Marc added "Yeah, On what Degree, You helping Pulling The Rope or the Part Where you sat there and watched While You stuffed your Face with Croissant Sandwiches!" As Ash Says "Hey, Don't Blame Me, I get really Hungry At Times!" As Q Said "At Times? Yeah, Like Mostly All the Time!" As Marc Tells Q "Hey GFF! Maybe For Punishment for Him Not Helping, Maybe We Don't make him anymore Sandwiches For a While, What Do You Say?" As Q Says "Hey Sounds Good to Me!" As Ash's eyes Widened and Says "Wait Hold on a Minute!" Q Says "Ash! Marc's Got a Point there you know, You shouldn't eat any Lunches If You aren't going to Contribute to Helping out your Traveling Companions!!" As Q also Adds, "Especially because we do the Cooking around Here, and we cooked the food for you, since we cooked the food for you, you gotta help contribute to the group!" Ash Then Says "B-But!" As Marc Adds in "No Butts, No Coconuts, You do what you told, Since You didn't help us Out, Guess Who gets to do The Dishes Tonight!" As Marc Pats Ash on the Shoulder. as ash is like, "Aww man!" As Ash said, "Well I didn't use that many dishes!!" Then Q points out saying! "That's basically because we haven't ate and neither did the Disneymons yet." As Ash looks at the Disneymons looking like there getting hungry. As Ash said, "Okay! You guys gotta a point, I'll do it!" As Marc Said "Hehe, Should've kept your Mouth Shut, Ash!"

So Marc and Q, Along with Their Disneymons Prepared The Meals and Gave Their Disneymon their Food Dishes, As Q Puts Special Treats In her Disneymon Foods, and Marc Asks, "Hey GFF!! What are Those?" As Q Says "Oh Yeah, I forgot to mention, I can Make DisneyPuffs For My Disneymon!! As Marc Says "Wow, That's Cool!! A Little Tasty Treats For the Disneymons! So, Ash and Pikachu Start Doing Practice Battles While Waiting for Marc and Q and The Disneymons to finish eating. As All the Disneymons Were Eating, Ash's Disneymon Donald, Was Keeping a Mischievous Look at Dim while he was eating. As Donald's thinks of a Plan, He Gestures To Ash Showing He Finished Eating and Wants to Go Nap somewhere to Rest from Eating, But Ash Says " OK, Go right ahead!! Just don't go to far from the Campsite!!" As Donald With a Smirk on his Face, Gestures to everyone, "He'll be Right Back!" As Donald Gets Up and Goes Off towards a Shrub Bush and Then With No one Noticing, Begins His Sneakiness. Donald Finds a Good Hiding Spot and Spots and Targets Dim from that Angle and Pulls out to what appears to be a Man-Made Slingshot, As Donald Picks Up some Rocks And Fires rapidly and Hits Dim just as He's Enjoying his Food. Thus,

Starts Whaling and Crying because He was hit Badly on his Side. Startling Everybody there, Q Gets Up and Goes to Dim and Says "Oh No, Dim, What Happened? What's Wrong?" As Q is calming down her Dim ,as Q's Dim was crying and whaling As Q picks up her Dim and tells Marc to go into her DisneyBag and get some medication, and says "Could you help me with Dim Sweetheart! BFF!" As Marc Says "Yeah, Sure Thing GFF!! I'm here to help!" As Marc got the Required Medicines and Helped Q treat her Dim's Wounds!! Dim soon starts to Calm Down and Gets Sleepy after Marc Says "There All Better Now, That Owie has been Bandage and Should heal the Next Day!" As Q Kissed Marc Saying "Thanks Marc BFF! You Helped Me Calm down My Dim!" As Marc Says "You're Welcome Sweetie!!" As Then, Marc Got Furious and Says "OK Everyone Listen Up, This Was No accident, Who threw This Rock at Dim, Somebody better Fess Up!" As Q Says "Yeah, Which One of You did it?" As Ash then says "Hey Have Any of You Guys Seen Donald, He hasn't Come Back Yet!" As Q Then Thinks and Says "You Know, It is Rather Odd! You thinking What I'm thinking BFF!" As Marc Says "Yeah, It's funny that The Moment Dim got Hurt is the Moment Donald Is nowhere to be Found, I think we found our Perpetrator!" As Q then Grasps Her Fists really hard Saying "W-What? So You saying Donald Did This!" As Marc Says "I think that's the Case Sweetie!" As Q Erupts with Anger and Says "I'm going to kill that duck!" as Marc said "No ! Gff ! it's not worth it!" As Marc comes in to hug Q for restraint and for comfort and support! As Q Says "You're Right, Sorry about that Sweetie!" As Marc and Q Hugged and Kissed For Comfort and Support! As Q then Tells Ash, "Ash, You need to keep a Better Eye on your Disneymons, Especially Donald! You don't want to like your former friend Iris, Where she Could Care less if her Pokémon got lost!!" As Ash Said, "My Apologies, I'll keep a Better Eye on Donald, My Bad!!" As Pikachu Happily Agrees With keeping Donald Restraint.

Meanwhile, Riding in their Hot Air Balloon, Team Rocket was On the Lookout for Ash's Pikachu, When Suddenly, They Do indeed Spot Pikachu, But spot dozen Other Disneymons and Creatures they never seen before. As James Said "Woah, It's Pikachu, But also other Mysterious Pokemon, Maybe More Like ProtoKoffing from Alola when we Saw Nebby. As Meowth Said, " Meowth, T-That Could be Right, When you out it that Way, It Makes Sense." As Jessie Says "Perfect, It's Agreed, We'll catch Pikachu and All of those Protokoffings Look Alikes Or Rare Pokémons!" "For One and For the Boss" Says Team Rocket!! As Wobbuffet Recites it's name "Wobbuffet."

Later That Night, All the Chores Were done, Dishes were Clean, and Ash, Q And Marc were in their Sleeping Bags sound Asleep. All of the Disneymons Were Sleeping On the Picnic Mat, As They're all sound Asleep, As Team Rocket Makes Their Move and Gently Sneaks Up on the Disneymon and Suddenly, Without Warning Snags Them All Up their Robo Trap Mechanical Arm, As Pikachu was the First to Wake Up and Alarmed Everybody and Marc, Q and Ash woke Up hearing Piakchu's Voice and Thus Seeing All of their Disneymons Captured and Crying for Help. As Q Says "Dim! Pluto! Bullseye! Dumbo! Goofy! Mr. Centipede and Ash's Disneymon are all Captured!!" As Ash Said "Hey! What's e Big Idea!!" As Team Rocket Greets "Greeting Twerps! As Jessie Says:

"JESSIE

Prepare for trouble!

JAMES

Make it double!

JESSIE

To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES

To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES

To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE

Jessie!

JAMES

James!

JESSIE

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

MEOWTH

Meowth!

That's right!

Q Says "Team Rocket!! You would Steal our Disneymon in the Middle of the Night!! Don't you better Things to Do!" As Marc Says "Yeah, You Give Us Back Our Disneymon, Or I'll make you!" As James Says "Oh Can it Tall Twerp, Your Threats don't scare us!" Jessie Then Explains "Yeah, Dream on Twerps and Twerpetts, You see We're taking all of these ProtoKoffings for ourselves!" As Meowth Says "Yeah, With Pikachu Too!!" As Marc Tells Q "Um!! ProtoKoffings? How Stupid Are these People!?" As Q then tells Team Rocket Off By Saying "Team Rocket you idiot s , first off ProtoKoffings where did you get that idea , second these Are Disneymon! Not ProtoKoffings! Duh!!" As Marc Says "Wait Don't tell me You Don't know What Disneymon is, Man, What Lame O's!" As Ash says "Whatever you want the. For, Is not gonna Work, Give em back Now!" James Says "Annoying Twerp Aren't You!" As Ash Commands Pikachu To Use Thunderbolt on the Machine, But Has No Effect, As Team Rocket laughs Saying "No Use Twerp, We Were prepared to Shut Down That Thunderbolt!" As Marc Cuts in and Says "How About I Give it a Try, Dumbo! Air Slash!" As Dumbo Begins to Slightly But Surely Cuts The Net! Q then has Pluto use Flamethrower on the spot Dumbo fired at with Air Slash , As Pluto fired with flamethrower on the spot Dumbo fired at and Burst a hole in which all the Disneymon escaped out of the net except Dim! As Dim was Shaking and Traumatised by his fears of its past to where Dim was aggressively captured and taken from His home.

As Marc Says "Hey Q, You Mind if we Assist in Rescuing Dim from those Scoundrels!?" As Q Nodded agreeing "Go right Ahead BFF!" As Marc Says "Dumbo Air Slash, Q Says " Pluto Flamethrower and Bullseye Wild Charge Full Power!!" As Dumbo, Pluto, and Bullseye Came in together at Full Speed at Team Rocket with their attacks, As Team Rocket gets Scared and Hugged Each other for Fear, As The Attacks Hits and Blows Up the Machine and And The Balloon goes Kaboom!! As Team Rockets says "We're Blasting Off Again!!" As They Disappeared In the Distance. As everyone celebrates that Team Rocket got Blasted Off, Q Says "Wait, Where's Dim?" As the Smoke Cleared and Shows For the First Time, Much to Q's Surprise, Dim was Flying In Midair with its Wings!! As Q Says "Dim!! You're Flying!" As Dim Shyly But Surely lands in Q's Arm safely and Begins to Cutely Doze off and Sleep!! As Marc says "Aww! Now Dim is Sleeping!" As Q said, Aww Dim is sound asleep , its actually to get for all of us to get some Shuteye as Ash agreed so and Marc agreed to and As Q, Marc, Ash returned all there Disneymon into there Disneyballs for the night and went to sleep for the night in Disneymon...


End file.
